A House and a Home
by GSRgirlforever
Summary: Grissom and Sara buy and renovate a home, along with some other stuff. You'll like it.
1. The House

A House and a Home

**This story is only going to be four chapters long and was something I wrote for my creative writing class my last semester in college. I hope you like it and leave me a review.**

The House

Sara looked at the house in front of her and turned her head to the side, her long brown hair draping over her face. She reached up and tucked it behind her ear, continuing to inspect the house in front of her with curious eyes.

She took in the slightly rotting trim and dull blue color on the exterior of the old Victorian house, trying to imagine it with a fresh coat of paint. It had certainly seen better days, but they were told its two story infrastructure was still as strong as it was the day it was built when they purchased it.

She walked through the derelict gate and passed the neglected lawn, seeing it transform before her in her mind. She could imagine a pristine white picket fence with a strong gate to keep in the dog and the kids.

A yard covered in lively green grass bordered with flowers that gave off a heavenly aroma. She walked down the broken cement path and imagined what it would look like with cobbles instead and then passed the untrimmed tree that dominated the yard.

She visualized it well trimmed with a swing hanging off one of the strong branches. Grissom saw it too, the potential of the house before him, neglected by the passage of time.

He watched as his wife walked up the path, her slightly protruding belly leading the way to their new home. She stepped up the first step with caution as he made his way up the path to follow her.

She looked back at him and smiled widely; he returned the gesture and circled an arm around her waist protectively. Together they entered the house and began a more intimate inspection of its past.

The walls in the entrance were dull and worn, the original colors unrecognizable through the dust and grime that covered them. The floor beneath them was made of hard wood but their steps were soft, muffled by the layer of dust that covered its surface, plumes of it wafting up and dancing in the light that shone through the opened door.

Walking further they entered what would eventually become the library, one of the reasons they wanted the home. Floor to ceiling bookcases covered the walls. Grissom went up to one and wiped the dust away, a light smell of must wafting in his nostrils, to reveal dark wood in need of loving care.

Sara walked up to the large sitting window that looked out on the front yard and envisioned sitting there on a warm spring day, the sun streaming in to cover her in golden light.

She placed a hand on her stomach in anticipation of the changes happening within her own body, a smile playing across her face as she felt movement. She turned from the window and the two of them moved to the next room, a family room waiting for a family to fill its now hollow space with the love and joyous laughter of good friends and family.

They moved on to the kitchen, currently void of any modern conveniences and they could both imagine what it would look like after some much needed love. A very large laundry room was attached and Grissom could imagine transforming it into a home for his beloved bugs.

He was an entomologist after all. On the other side of the laundry room housed two others and they each looked forward to enjoying an office of their own.

The five bedrooms on the upper floor looked just as neglected and just as forgotten as the rest of the house, and the two bathrooms sported outdated fixtures and smelled of must.

Grissom and Sara saw none of this, all they saw was what it was to look like after it had some love applied to its interior. Sara turned to her husband and a knowing look passed between the two as they smiled.

Buying the house was the easy part, now they had to talk their co-workers into helping them renovate it. This was going to be especially hard due to the fact the crew still didn't know they were together, married, and expecting.

2


	2. Telling the Guys

Telling the guys

**Only two more chapters after this one, I really wanted it to be a one shot but it was way too long for that. I might even post the other two chapters today. Enjoy.**

Telling the guys

It was hard for them to tell the rest of the crew, knowing they would be hurt by the two of them having been in a relationship for so long without telling them.

Later that night Sara walked into work like she would any other night, ready for whatever the city was going to throw their way. She headed straight for the coffee maker and began to pour herself a cup when she heard someone clearing their throat behind her.

She gave out a giant huff and then poured the coffee back into the carafe.

"Sorry dear" her husband whispered in her ear while reaching for the tea he placed in the cupboard over the coffee pot. He handed it over to her and smiled; she just pouted and reached for her mug to heat up some water.

"Sure you are" she commented as she witnessed him fill a cup with the alluring brown liquid and take a sip.

"Do you have to look like your enjoying that so much in front of me" she mumbled as she placed her tea bag in her mug and walked over to the table to sit down.

"Sorry dear" he said again, looking like he wasn't sorry at all.

He walked over to the table and sat in the chair next to her, waiting for the rest to file in for assignments. Ten minutes later Nick showed up, a wide smile playing across his face as he headed for the coffee pot.

Sara saw the look and couldn't help but comment, "I take it your date went pretty well last night?"

Nick just smiled wider as he took a seat, "now Sara, you know I never kiss and tell."

"Sounds like someone scored last night" they heard Catherine say from the doorway, making the same stop at the coffee pot the rest of them did.

Nick held up his hand, refusing to give any details. "I'm a gentleman and refuse to answer" he said before taking a sip of his coffee.

Sara was beginning to hate not being able to have just one little sip of the so wonderfully rich, satisfyingly wakening…she was jostled out of her thoughts when Warrick and Greg came into the room having a heated debate about some game they both played.

They each made their way to the annoying (according to Sara) coffee pot and each filled a cup before heading over to the table and sitting down. All eyes turned to Grissom and he took that as a queue to hand out assignments.

"Not a very busy night tonight, only one 419 and a breaking and entering, Cath I want you and Warrick to take the 419 and Greg, you and Nick get the B & E. Sara, Brass located our suspect and we will be meeting him in half an hour at PD."

When he was done and everyone began to get up to work he cleared his throat. They all looked his way and he began to speak again, "There's going to be a meeting at 2:00 am, so try and get back by then from your scenes."

He waved them off and then left the room to head for his office.

Ten minutes later and Sara sauntered to his office; she stood at the door and looked at him. His slightly graying hair still held a bit of curl even though he had just had it cut.

His glasses were perched on the end of his nose and he was inspecting a file on his desk, making notes with his pen here and there. He was wearing the dark blue shirt that set off his eyes and the look of concentration on his face made him look even sexier.

After a few minutes she walked into the office and took a seat in the chair across from him and he looked over the expanse of his desk at her. "Did you remember to bring your other set of clothes?" he asked.

"They're in my locker as we speak. Does Brass really have our suspect?" she asked with a questioning look.

"Yes" he looked at his watch, "and we better get going" he finished before standing up and walking around his desk. She stood up as well and the two of them headed out to meet the detective.

"There's my girl" Brass said to Sara as they walked in. Looking her over he asked, "are you feeling alright?"

"Yes Brass"

"Eating enough?" he asked and was rewarded with a look.

"Guess so" he said before leading them to the interrogation room. Once the suspect was presented with the body of evidence before him he confessed and they were all happy to see another criminal taken to justice.

"Brass, Grissom and I are telling the guys tonight and I want you to be there. We're having a meeting at 2:00" Sara said as they were heading out of the police department.

"You know I'll be there" he said, reassuring the woman he thought of as a daughter.

She smiled at him and then gave him a peck on the cheek before thanking him and heading out, Grissom's hand placed protectively on the small of her back.

Two o'clock came too quick for her liking and she stood in the locker room looking at herself in her set of maternity clothes. They showed her five month baby bump off and she was nervous about how they were all going to react to the news.

Deciding there was no way to know until she went she closed her locker and headed for the break room. When she got there the entire crew, including Grissom and Brass were already seated around the table having conversations.

Grissom looked up at her and gave her a reassuring smile along with Brass. She stepped into the room and all conversation stopped as Warrick, Nick, Catherine, and Greg sat staring at her very noticeable belly.

She walked up to the table and sat in the chair next to her husband, noticing he had put his ring on as she had done. When she settled down he put a reassuring arm around her shoulders and whispered encouragement in her ear, "in this together dear."

She smiled back at him and then glanced around the table at the gawking faces.

"You know my dear" Grissom said out loud to Sara "for some of the highest rated CSI's in the country" he continued looking at them all "they seem to still be trying to work it out" he finished.

The crew surrounding them looked on with astonished faces. Once the shock wore off they began shooting questions at the couple.

Once question and answer time was over and things had calmed down, laughter prevailed above any hurt they may have felt. They were told about the house and the construction needed to get it ready for occupancy.

They were informed the couple wanted to move in before the baby was born and they only had four months to do it. The crew seemed responsive to their needs and agreed to help.


	3. Construction

Construction

Construction

A month later and construction was well on its way. The library was the first room to get attention, the old worn wallpaper removed and fresh paint applied. The hardwood floors were sanded and coated, its surface once again reflecting its true dark color.

While the rest of them moved on to the foyer and the family room, Sara began giving the deep, rich, mahogany bookshelves a healthy dose of oil. Slowly they began to regain their original luster. All that was left to do was to furnish it, and that was due to arrive in six weeks time.

When she was done with the last shelf she stood back and looked at what had been done. The shelves now glistened, reflecting the sun as it streamed in through the window. She placed a hand on her protruding belly and felt a kick, she rubbed it gently and smiled.

While she stood there admiring her work Grissom stood in the doorway, admiring her. She was steadily gaining weight and her once slim waistline now showed the evidence of the growing child within her.

He found himself enthralled with her growing stomach and couldn't help himself as he walked up to her and wrapped her in his arms, placing his hands on her belly. The two of them looked at the library, now looking like new.

They imagined books filling the shelves, physics books for her, entomology for him, and forensics for the both of them. The two of them were both book hogs and this room had enough shelves to house most of the books in their collection.

"Want to see the family room?" he whispered into her ear and she nodded her head. They headed out to see Nick putting the last few brush strokes on the trim.

The light walls were a grand contrast to the dark floors currently hidden below a protective layer of plastic. She couldn't wait to see what the room was going to look like furnished.

"How's the kitchen look?" she asked and seeing the look on his face was answer enough. It was the one room in the house that was going to need the most work.

They walked in and found it was mostly demolished, soon new construction was going to take place and they were due to pick out the appliances tomorrow. They heard the guys working upstairs and decided to take a look there too.

They walked up the stairs and found Greg and Warrick in the back two rooms just finishing up the demolition of the wall between them. This was going to be a master bedroom with en-suit bathroom. It was large enough to hold a very nice bedroom set due to arrive with the rest of the furniture.

The other three bedrooms upstairs had yet to be touched, Sara was still trying to decide what she wanted to do with them. One of them was going to be the nursery while the other two spare bedrooms.

They had decided to wait to see what the sex of the baby was and therefore did not know how they were going to decorate it. For the meantime they needed to concern themselves with the kitchen and what it needed.

They spent the next week trying to agree on what fixtures were going to go into the kitchen, finally agreeing on authentic looking modern ones. The walls were built back up and the cabinets were installed.

They decided on cabinets that exemplified what a Victorian kitchen should contain, they were sturdy, real, and oak. The countertops were made from giant slabs of black granite shined to a mirror smooth polish and Sara watched as Grissom and the guys helped the granite guy install them.

Sara began to get really excited when the hardwood floor was put in followed closely by the appliances for the kitchen and laundry room being installed. Greg took it upon himself to repair and complete the outside of the home stating he was the history buff of the group.

Sara and Grissom agreed to give him license and were surprised when he showed up with several friends in tow. It took him and his friends a total of a month to get the outside of the house up to snuff between their schedules but they couldn't be happier with the outcome.

Greg had done his homework and when they were done the house had been returned to its original luster. Catherine finally managed to talk the couple into a theme for the nursery and they began work on it as well.

The next two months seemed to go by in a flurry as construction finished up and the furniture for the downstairs rooms was delivered. The master bedroom was finished off and the spare bedrooms were begun. The nursery came into life under the watchful eye of Sara, who was getting pretty close to her due date.

2


	4. The Home

This is the last chapter, it is short but sweet

**This is the last chapter, it is short but sweet. I hope you liked the story.**

It was when they were delivering the bedroom furnishings is when Sara felt the first pangs of labor. She was directing Nick where to put the rocking chair in the baby's room when a contraction ripped its way across her abdomen.

She took in a sharp breath and placed a hand on her stomach. Nick looked over with worry "Sara, you ok?" he asked.

She was about to answer him when she felt a warm liquid running down her legs. Nick noticed as well "Griss!" he yelled to the next room and Grissom came running.

"What?" he asked in a rush just as Sara was sitting on the rocker to ride out a contraction. He saw her and rushed over.

"You ok sweetie?" he asked with a bit of concern lacing his words. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Guess we're going to find out the sex huh?" she commented as he helped her out of the chair and down the stairs, Nick close on their heels with his phone to his ear.

Grissom chuckled at her comment and they were soon on their way to the hospital. When they arrived the rest of the crew were already there, waiting for them. By this time Sara was in full labor and a little cranky, spouting off words only sailors and truck drivers were supposed to say.

Ten hours later the world invited a very lively Kathy Grissom to the world. Sara spent three days in the hospital with the baby and when they came home it was to the home that was built with love by their family.

Often the guys would 'come home' and visit with them, the house never empty. The house Grissom and Sara had purchased just months ago had gradually changed into the home of their dreams, always full of family, laughter, and love.

1


End file.
